Stein  Spirit
by A Pessimistic Optimist
Summary: 1 Pick a pairing you like. 2 Turn your music on shuffle. 3 Write a drabble/fic related to each song that plays, no extra time! 4 Do ten of these then post away -SLASH-


_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. )_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX**

_1. "Kiss Me, Kill Me" by MEST_

I swear, everyday I'm getting more and more scared of him. Not only does he threaten me, beat me, but now...I think he's going to rape me. Rough kisses he forces onto me everytime we are caught alone. Touches of my face and skin it really makes me wonder. What made me his best friend again? So many lies and expressionless faces he gives to me. If I could change everything...sadly I don't think I would change anything...

**SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX**

_2. "Send It On" by Disney_

Pulling him closer to my chest, I gently stroke his soft, light hair. So fragile is one so insane and carefree. I can't help but smile as he pushes up his cracked glasses and nuzzles closer into my warmth. "...Say it again, Senpai," he muttered out against me. Chuckling softly I scratch his head, "...I love you, Stein." Said person let a small smile trace his lips as he glanced up, "...you too, Senpai...I love you, too, Spirit..."

**SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX**

_3. "If You Love Me, Let Me Go" by Slipknot_

Stein held the letter to his lips, silent tears streaking down his cheeks. He knew it would come to this...Spirit had left him all alone more than five years ago. His heart and soul were taken that very day he came home to an empty house and a note with only the word _Goodbye_ upon it. And now Spirit had found another, a beautiful women whom could make him happier than he, himself, ever could. If Spirit had ever loved him he hoped to never know, his wishes and dreams long gone now as he thought about what to wear for his best friend's wedding...

**SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX**

_4. "Too Weird, Too Normal" by 42 Eternal_

Stein tapped to the song he was listening to the ipod he stole from Blackstar. It was so strange and yet it made him want to smile and for some reason made him think of his Senpai. He could see Spirit singing karaoke to this song, so stupid and funny. ...He also found it fitted Death the Kid a bit too well.

**SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX**

_5. "I Almost Told You I Love You" by Papa Roach_

Damn, I can't believe the way his mouth does wonders on every part of me. So much rough pleasure is bringing me to complete insanity, I can't help but hold you closer, squeeze you tighter. Such sweet nothings you whisper into my awaiting ears as I bring you down to tear open your all-too-sensitive neck. Such teasing love-making is driving me up the wall and I can't control my mouth when I finish inside of you, "sh-shit...I love you, Senpai!"

**SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX**

_6. "Long Shot" by Katy Perry_

I never thought it would turn out like this, never did I expect to be here with you. My heart can't help but beat around my aching chest as he pull me closer into your abused body. Glancing up I see your smiling face, that beautiful smile that only I get to see. Screw what others think, I knew that is what we were both thinking as our lips pressed against each others for the hundredth time that night. But hey, I'm not complaining, I don't care what gets in our way, Stein is mine now and I'm his, forever and always.

**SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX**

_7. "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden_

I've seen you break and fall apart...Don't worry, I will always be here for you, even if I'm a million miles away. If you ever fall so hard you think you should just die, know that I'll be there to help you back on your two feet again. Scream and cry against me, there is no judgment in my eyes, I promise you this. Let me try and mend that deprived of love and broken heart of yours, let me fill it to the brim with my caring understanding. Don't let those monsters scare you, shoo them back into the corners of your mind as you see nothing, but love in my green eyes. Forever I will stay by your side, you are a part of me, Stein.

**SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX**

_8. "Must Be Dreaming" by Frou Frou_

There is no possible explanation of this except that I am dreaming. Never have I felt these feelings for anyone, not even my parents. Although I never really did know them...but that does not matter. I feel so high, like I'm floating in thin air which just isn't scientifically possible. So there is only one explanation for me feeling this way. No, it cannot be love...I must be dreaming. THere is no way I could be in love with my only friend, my best friend, my weapon...my very straight Senpai. So please wake me up...pinch me, punch me, dear lord even kill me, because now I'm feeling pain...

**SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX**

_9. "It Was You" by 12 Stones_

Barely did I realize just how much you were there for me, how much you truly meant to me. That was until they took you away from me, for a long five years I cried and thought of everything you did to me. I know the foolish things I did can never be erased, but I want to try and change my horrible ways to the ways of love. I wonder how you can still love me, but I'm so glad you do because now I'm going to live the rest of my life trying to repay everything you did to help me and all the things I did to hurt you. Spirit...please allow me to earn your love.

**SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX**

_10. "All I Need" by Within Temptation_

Please, open the door to my heart once again. Allow me to be one with you, I can't stand this loneliness anymore. Such agony consumes me when you aren't beside me. Now I see that you are all I need, so won't you hold me close? Don't break me anymore than I already am, please...help reconstruct me. So many things I can see clearly now that you have walked into my life to stay. Can you see my heart now, how it beats fast and slow just for you? Thank you, my love...hold me a tad tighter, kiss me passionately...I love this feeling and I love you, Spirit.


End file.
